Isn't this where we came in?
by Quirel
Summary: You've done it before. You've ran into a battle you can't win, and are forced to reload to the last save point. But how do the units see the Reload? What happens to them? Are they even aware of it?


**Hi. A few of you will know me, if you browse the Halo section. I'm the writer of Isolation, and I've wanted to try my hand at a StarCraft fanfic for a while. This one is labeled as Humor, but it's more of a dry ironic humor. I thought of it one day when I wondered something. Just what do the units in-game think of our constant saving and reloading?**

**By the way, this story is written from a semi-in-game perspective. **

* * *

Warmth. 

Warm, mercurial, nurturing.

A warmth and security that the Hydralisk had not known since the Egg.

The Hydralisk was burrowed in the Creep, as the Terrans called it. To the Humans, it was just that; disgusting muck that clogged up the joints in their power armor. But it was still nothing more than a nuisance.

To the Hydralisk, and the rest of the mighty Zerg, it was much more. It was sustenance, always curing the deep hunger, and healing the wounds incurred during battle. It fed the very buildings they roosted in, and provided cover when the Enemies attacked.

In fact, it was the very foundation of every base. The Hatcheries may spawn larvae, but the larvae would die without the Creep to sustain them. The minions of the Swarm, varied as they were, would weaken without the Creep to feed upon.

And, for now, the Hydralisk took refuge within this wondrous substance.

The Zerg were spread out in the base, as it was called. The Mutalisks and Guardians circled the Hive; ever watching, ever ready. The Overlords flew low, caressing the buildings and the Eggs with their tentacles, stroking them with a touch that some of the enemy referred to as 'nurturing'.

But only a mere fraction of the Zerg Warriors was visible. There were many hundreds of Zerglings and Hydralisks unseen, exhibiting the famous and uncanny ability of the Zerg; the ability to burrow into the ground within seconds, and leave no trace, no sign that they had been there.

The Warriors were scattered, arranged with ever increasing density towards the center of the base, and but a handful near the fringes. This was where the Hydralisk resided, at a choke point flanked by beds of molten rock. The choke point was held by the Hydralisk, a few Zerglings, and a trio of Sunken Colonies.

The Hydralisk shifted, curling and uncurling, as it relaxed and let its body re-energize…

** Blink **

The Hydralisk tensed. What had that been? It was almost as if, for less than a second, the world had frozen, then resumed action.

None of the Overlords were acknowledging the Blink, and by extension, the Hydralisk knew that none of the other Minions had noticed. Perhaps it was nothing…

Perhaps not.

The Hydralisk began to move, unburrowing. It broke through the surface of the Creep and clawed its way up to a standing position.

It could see nothing out of the ordinary, nothing strange within the base. Outside of the base was unknown, though. Nothing could be seen through the fog, the mist of cinders and dust that cloaked this ash world…

"Aahhh…"  
"YEHAW!"  
"GET 'EM BOYS!"

A score of Marines ran out of the fog, firing their weapons rapidly.

The Zerg were caught by surprise. Zerglings unburrowed at this choke point, only to be shredded. The Hydralisk spewed its deadly needles forth, but was ignored by the Terrans. They focused their fire upon the trio of Sunken Colonies. The Sunken Colonies attacked, looking like grotesque mouths with insanely long tongues. The tentacles delved through the Creep and impaled a few of the Marines, but the Sunken Colonies were soon killed, their organs spilling from rents in their carapace. Two of the Marines then fired upon the Hydralisk, but the rest ran towards the center of the base, where they would wreak havoc and leave the Zerg vulnerable to the next attack.

The mere thought of this sent the Hydralisk into a rage, and it fired it's spines with even more fury until…

** FLICKER **

The Hydralisk was back underground, burrowed within the Creep.

It quickly broke the surface, and looked around. The Zerglings were alive again, burrowed in the same place. And the Sunken Colonies were still there, as if the Terrans had never attacked.

But no, around the Hive, Zerglings and Hydralisks were commanded to unburrow and made their way towards the choke point. Mutalisks broke formation and flew towards the former battle scene. It was almost as if the Cerebrate knew of the impending attack, before it would even happen, although the rest of the Warriors weren't aware of the Flicker. What was going on?

"LETS WAX THESE CRITTERS!"

The Terrans charged out of the mist, more this time than before. Zerglings charged, bravely sacrificing themselves to a hail of lead. Half of their substantial number reached the Marines, only to be doused with the Liquid Fire of the Firebats. The Zerglings screeched, and a few pounced on the Firebats, bringing them to the ground. The Marines opened fire on the Hydralisks, and the Hydralisks fired back.

Mutalisks swooped down on the Marines, and Glave Wurms ricocheted between Marines, slicing through their cold, metal skins and splitting many of them open.

With the roar of their afterburners, Wraiths flew in to engage the Mutalisks. They lured the Mutalisks into dogfighting, and then disappeared, although their missiles continued to crush the Mutalisks.

The Mutalisks retreated towards the base, but the Zerg were still winning. The Hydralisk knew that once the Overlords got close enough, the Wraiths would again be seen, and the Mutalisks would finish them off. Then they and the Hydralisks would finish off the rest of the Mari-

TH-TH-TH-THUMP!

The Hydralisk was thrown to the ground, and many of the others disintegrated into clouds of red mist. At the very edge of the Mist, the Hydralisk could see the dark outlines of Seige Tanks.

The Hydralisk had failed the Swarm. The Siege Tanks would obliterate any ground forces the Hive could muster, and the remaining Marines would hold off the Zerg beasts of air. The Hive was doomed…

** FLICKER **

Again, the Hydralisk was back underground, burrowed firmly into the Creep. It unburrowed, tearing and clawing its way to the surface. It had happened again? What was going on?

All over the base, the Zerg were getting ready. Overlords flew in with Mutalisks and Guardians in tow. Zerglings and Hydralisks unburrowed, and Defilers were ordered out of the Defiler Mounds.

Then the Overlords ordered the Minions of the Swarm to retreat to the center of the base.

Why?

The Cerebrate had decided it would be advantageous to force the Terrans to advance into the choke point, instead of sending the Swarms through. The Zerg dominated the open plain, but never was able to focus it's warriors through a bottleneck.

As the Hydralisk retreated, it heard the thumping of the Siege Tanks, and knew that the trio of Sunken Colonies had been destroyed. The Chokepoint was now open for the Terran Army.

A group of Marines charged through first, firing their weapons at the assembled Hydralisks. They were immediately brought to a halt when Zerglings unburrowed beneath their feet, clawing and tearing at them.

The whole group of Marines, along with the Zerglings, were disintegrated by a series of orange flashes. The Marines had distracted the Zerg while the Siege Tanks had gotten into position, filling the choke point.

Zerglings and Mutalisks charged. Many of the Zerglings made it, and many didn't. The weakened survivors were killed off by a squad of Goliaths behind the Seige Tanks, which then turned their missiles upon the Mutalisks.

Defilers cast their Dark Swarms, protecting the Hydralisks from most of the Siege Tanks. The Hydralisks were safe, so long as they stayed within the protective clouds of pestilence.

A murder of Wraiths flew past, engaging the Guardians and driving them off, despite casualties taken from Spore Colonies and Hydralisks. The remaining Wraiths were killed off by a new flock of Mutalisks, exploding in flashes of yellow speckled with green. The Goliaths were putting up a good fight, but would soon be overwhelmed. The Terrans were doomed, so why were they still fighting?

"_Nuclear Launch Detected."_

At these words, the Swarm went insane. Hydralisks slithered all over the battlefield, and Overlords advanced, their sensitive antennae searching madly.

Somewhere was a Ghost, near the Terran battlegroup, but cloaked and invisible. He must be found and killed quickly. The Overlords advanced into the fray, braving bullets and missiles to defend the Hive.

They found the Ghost, and the Hydralisks opened their carapaces and fired their needles…

Which struck a shimmering wall and were incinerated.

The Hydralisk looked up into the sky in time to see a Science Vessel disappear into the Mist. It had created a protective barrier around the Ghost, which would never be breached in time to stop the bomb.

The Ghost stood up and ran back to the Siege Tanks while a large missile fell from the upper atmosphere, traveling at hundreds of miles per hour. It homed in on the Zerg base…

And detonated right above the Hive.

A flash brighter than any sun, a blast wave that stripped the flesh from the Hydralisks bones…

** FLICKER **

It had happened yet again.

Not pausing to get its bearings, the Hydralisk broke through the Creep and slithered to the center of the base, long before the order came. Hydralisks grouped into clusters of three, and Zerglings moved about, burrowing and unburrowing. Mutalisks flew in to defend the Guardians, and Eggs formed at the Hatcheries.

Already, the explosions had begun.

The Terran Marines charged through the chokepoint, and the Hydralisks cut them to pieces. Defilers cast Dark Swarm, and the Hydralisks were protected from the supersonic lead.

Seige Tanks filled the chokepoint, and began firing, only to be swarmed by Zerglings unburrowing from beneath their treads. Goliaths killed the Zerglings quickly, but the damage was done. Already, the Terran battlegroup had taken too much damage.

Guardians destroyed the Siege Tanks from afar, and retreated as Wraiths flew out of the Mist to kill them. The Wraiths were Ensnared by a Queen, and could not disappear effectively, their advantage of speed and stealth lost. The Mutalisks made short work of the sluggish Wraiths.

The Terrans were losing, and the Hydralisk felt a surge of anticipation. The thrill of victory. The Hydralisks as a whole slithered towards the Siege Tanks, to make the battle shorter.

"_Nuclear Launch Detected"_

Overlords floated towards the chokepoint, desperately trying to find the Ghost. At the edge of the Mist, the outline of a Science Vessel began to form.

The Eggs at the Hatcheries burst open, and Scourges flew free, and then oriented on the Terran Army.

The Science Vessel was intercepted by no less than six Scourges, prompting it to go out in a nova of fuel and burning metal. It quickly lost altitude and smashed into the moat of molten rock.

The Ghost was detected, right next to the Hydralisk. All that the Hydralisk saw was a mental image of the Ghost, projected by the Overlords. But that was enough. Eager for blood, it raised a scythe, and downward, piercing the Ghosts head. The gun dropped from the Ghost's lifeless hands, and the nuclear missile detonated harmlessly above the base.

It was finished. As it looked around the base, the Hydralisk saw that the rest of the Terrans were killed off, and the nuclear threat was annihilated. The surviving Warriors of the Swarm were making their way back into position as the base began to rebuild itself. Soon the ranks would be replenished, the fallen warriors forgotten. Soon the Terrans would be crushed under the sheer mass of the Swarm, perhaps aided by the Flicker. But later, for now it was the time for rest and reflection.

The Hydralisk burrowed back into the Creep, delving back into the nurturing, healing warmth. It knew not what the Flicker was, but, surrounded by the warmth and security of the Creep and safe from the Terrans, it cared not.

* * *

**A/N: There you guys go. I hope you enjoyed it, and didn't take it too seriously.**

**And those of you who know where I got the title, Good Job.**

**Don't forget to R/R. **


End file.
